Hilbert and Skyla 2
by WitChan
Summary: Part 2 between Hilbert and Skyla.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Breaking his kiss with Skyla, Hilbert gently laid her on the floor and attacked one of her nipples, sucking it. Pinching the other one, he looked at Skyla's beautiful face and Skyla cracked a smile at him, moaning with that brilliant melody of hers. Her hand traveled towards Hilbert's forehead, rubbing it. Then, she removed Hilbert's hat, caressing his hair through the back of his neck.

"Hilbert." Skyla accented softly, her other hand joining Hilbert's, squeezing the center part of her nipple. "Don't stop, baby. Don't stop," Skyla requested, and Hilbert liked the sound of that.

"Skyla!" someone shouted from far distance and it was Elesa. Skyla and Hilbert got off each other and Hilbert turned around, seeing Elesa rushing closer to him and Skyla.

"Hilbert, I thought you were dead," Elesa looked surprised. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Elesa."

"What's the problem, Elesa?" Skyla asked.

Elesa replied, "Two bitches tried to kick my ass for no reason and I need you to help me take care of them."

"Okay, Elesa. Let me put my clothes on first, then we'll leave," Skyla grabbed her clothes off the floor, putting them on.

"I noticed you're not a blonde anymore, Elesa. What happened? You're tired of people treating you as a stereotypical blonde? You know what I mean."

"It's not that, Hilbert. I want my appearance to look more astounding, since my plan of becoming a shiny beauty model turned out well and shit, and it started after you left."

"Makes sense."

"I'm ready, Elesa," After putting her right shoe on, she came closer to Elesa and touched her shoulder.

"Let's do this," Elesa and Skyla headed south to leave the Gym and Hilbert followed them.

Minutes later, the three arrived to the Gym and Skyla and Elesa had bruises everywhere. "That was a hell of a fight, huh?"

"It sure was, Elesa. Also, we won, which is the best part."

"I agreed that the fight was great and all, but what would've happened if the girls used backup?" Hilbert asked.

Skyla replied, "We would probably be dead or seriously injured, but thank god it was a fair fight."

"Or we would've asked you to help us. Anyway, I should leave and return to my Gym immediately. God knows if a trainer is waiting for me there. See ya," Elesa got out of the Gym and ran off.

"Bye, Elesa," Skyla waved good-bye and so did Hilbert. Seconds later, both stopped, and Skyla gave Hilbert that seductive look of hers, saying, "Wanna take a hot shower with me?"

"Sure, baby."

The couple headed outside and Skyla closed the gym door. Then, she headed to her home with Hilbert and unlocked the door with her keys. Both went inside, and Skyla locked the door afterwards. "Let's continue, shall we?" Skyla rushed to the bathroom.

"Wait for me, Skyla!" Again, Hilbert followed his lover to the bathroom. Inside, the trainers removed everything off them until they were naked.

Staring at his dick, Skyla smiled, saying, "It's been two years since that nice dick of yours played with my tits. I know it's waiting for them."

"Yeah, it's been waiting."

Hilbert and Skyla went under the bathroom curtains and Skyla turned the shower on. Grabbing bar of soap near the shower sprinkle, she scrubbed Hilbert's arms, then his hands. "Scrub me, Hilbert."

Doing as told, Hilbert grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed Skyla's breasts, then the stomach. Skyla did Hilbert's shoulder, then his neck, circling around it. "That tickles, baby," Skyla felt Hilbert's soap scrubbing her pussy.

"But you love it, right?"

"I do, my love," Skyla replied, then she took care of Hilbert's black hair. Several scrubs later, she circled around his face, then she moved down to Hilbert's penis, caressing it.

"Now that tickles," Hilbert laughed a little. "But I love it."

"Oh, Hilbert," Skyla cooed, and she started scrubbing his crotch. "Time for your balls, dear," She moved down a little and took care of Hilbert's testicles. Gasping a little, she felt a rub on her ass crack. "You naughty man, you."

Skyla did the same sexual act to Hilbert's ass crack, whistling. "Hehe," Hilbert chuckled. Dropping the soaps, the lovers locked each other's lips, kissing. Squeezing each other's asses, they french kissed, moaning as the water slowly dripped the soap spots off their bodies.

A minute later, the two broke their kiss. Skyla laid down and Hilbert sat on her. Placing his dick between Skyla's breasts, he fucked them. "Ready for my cum, baby?"

"Hell, yes!" Skyla exclaimed, staring at Hilbert's dickhole. She looked at his face, then the dick hole again, wanting the sexual fluids to come out so she can taste it. "Faster, baby, faster!" Skyla exclaimed again, and Hilbert moved faster. "That's it, sweetheart. Hurry and cum on my face."

Skyla got all excited over this as time passes by and Hilbert fucked her titties as fast as he possibly can. Finally, he came, and Skyla squealed. She quickly wiped it off her face and put it in her mouth, tasting it. "Delicious, as always."

Laying flat on his Skyla, Hilbert kissed her forehead, then facing her. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, my heart."

The two kissed again and Skyla reached her hands to Hilbert's ass, squeezing it.

The End


End file.
